


Drunk phone call

by naudreyteampancakes



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Basically Audrey is drunk and Duke wonders what the hell is going on with her, Drabble, Drabbles from the deep abyss of tumblr, Drunk!Audrey, Gen, Tirred!Duke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 13:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1057250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naudreyteampancakes/pseuds/naudreyteampancakes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Audrey is drunk and calls Duke who was on his way home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk phone call

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble. It's short, but, it's funny.

It was almost midnight, Duke was on his way to his boat when his phone rang. He quickly looked at who would call him at this hour.

"Audrey?"

He answered it, and got an answer he really didn’t expected.

"Heyyyy Duke! My favorite pirate! How ya doin’ huh?"

"Huh…I’m fine thanks. What about you? You seem weird…"

"Me?! Weird?" She laughed so loud it hurt Duke’s eardrum. "I am the person, the thing, the LESS weird in the whole freaking world Duke! C’mon, I am more normal than ever, why don’t you come over? We’ll have fun!! We can sing and dance and drink even more THAN WE EVER DIIIIID!”

He sighed, “You know, I think you are drunk enough. Where are you, exactly? And why did you called me?”

"My phone told me you were the last person who called me so I figured you’d still be up to party with me. Im at the Gull. Hey, you have some good stuff over here!"

Now, this one took Duke by surprise. “What?! Audrey, are you telling me you are drinking MY alcohol?! How did you get in, I closed the Gull!”

"Nahhhh you didn’t!… Or maybe I know a way to get in." She laughed. "Don’t worry Duke! I kept you some booze haha."

"Now that’s enough. Audrey i’m coming over, you are very drunk."

"Am not sir. Im toooootally okay. Hey, why does everything as a pair here it’s like everything is in double but I can’t touch it it’s weiiiiiird hahaha!"

"I’m coming Audrey."

He hung up and headed to the Gull.

This woman did have ways to surprise him in all the ways possible over the days. She would always do.


End file.
